


Shut up: and Dance with Me

by Floris_Oren



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gamora and Drax annoy the DJ into playing music they actually kinda know, Get together fic, I promise, I suggest ya'll go and listen to it though it's not the one they're dancing to in this fic, M/M, Peter does so anyway because he would, Peter is pure love, Reto-80's style, Steve trying to guilt Tony into dating him and Bucky, Tony doesn't need to be "Rescued", Tony has a back bone, Tony needs that, Walk the Moon, not a song fic, their acoustic version of this song is actually quite good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: at a party to celebrate the end of Thanos; Peter “rescues” Tony from Steve WITH his cool dance moves.





	Shut up: and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found the love everyone has for Starquill, or Ironlord or whatever the hell this pairing is called. I just HAVE to write it now. :) anyway, this is a little one shot BECAUSE I like to slowly enter a pond. though I do infect have a bigger story planned out but I want to actually finish it before I post it. Or finish my Tony Animal shelter AU FIRST. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and I totes PROMISE this is not a SONG fic. I just made Peter sing the lyrics which is TOTALLY DIFFERENT. and please listen to the song too during this. HOPEFULLY it'll fulfill the experience for you, dear reader.

**_Shut up! And dance with me_ **

**_Summary - at a party to celebrate the end of Thanos; Peter “rescues” Tony from Steve and the rest of the Rouge Avengers._ **

 

**_~*~_ **

 

“This stuff tastes like water; weak.” Drax muttered as he downed a whole bottle of Vodka. Top of the line, made in Russia. He, Gamora, Rocket, and Quill were the only ones with alcohol. Groot was still too small to start drinking. Even though he did try to steal a few sips from un-attended glasses at nearby tables. Rocket kept a close eye on him. 

 

“This party music is so lame.” Peter complained. The rest had to agree. The music was rather bad. The words went by far too fast to even be understood. None of them could comprehend what was going on in the lyrics. 

 

“I agree.” Gamora said. She eyes the booth where the “DJ” sat. “I’m going to go and set him straight.” she said before sauntering off. Drax watched her for two seconds before joining her without a word. 

 

Peter smiled; his family were the best. Going to harangue the DJ for music they actually liked was something ONLY Gamora and Drax would do for him. Rocket smacked a little Groot Tentacle away from Drax and Gamora’s empty glasses. 

 

“I’ll go get more!” peter said. His friends were right the stuff did taste like water. Thankfully, he was half planet and it didn’t affect him either. He was as sober as the day was long; and that explained a lot as to why he would be the only sober person in a bar fight the Ravagers started when he was a teen. 

 

At the bar he stood next to this hunky blond who was talking to short, dark and handsome. He recognized the second one as Tony Stark. Who looked like shit after he went toe to toe with Thanos; Peter had saved him. Of course that wasn’t the story Stark told. But that doesn’t matter. 

 

The blond had his back to Peter; “Why not?” he was asking. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you just think that because you wormed your way back into the good Graces of the American Public that you can just do the same with me?” Tony downed some type of amber liquid. Peter put his order in. He made it longer just so he could listen in. 

 

“Tony.” the blond said as if he expected a different reaction. 

 

“No. you do NOT get to leave me for dead in Siberia because your  _ End-of-the-line  _ KILLED my parents. Nice try, but no. I will not date you and Winter Loser over there and I will not fund the Rogues and I will not build you suits or weapons or anything else. You do NOT get to live in  _ STARK _ tower and you definitely are not allowed to be mad at me for any of that.” Tony said. 

 

Peter felt warmth invade his body; that speech was hot. Tony was hot. He knew Tony Stark could fight when he wanted. Peter wasn’t entirely sure what Siberia was all about. He hadn’t the time to troll the net as much as Rocket or Groot. He’d heard a bit about the Avengers breaking up. But it sounded more like a boy band breaking up than anything else. Well, minus all the drama. Maybe. Or not. Peter couldn’t quite make up his mind. 

 

“Tony, this will help your reputation…” 

 

“Damn his reputation!” Peter suddenly said. Then he spun to the two men who were gazing at him. Tony in confusion, because he’d been doing a damn good job at standing up to Steve. AND Steve Rogers - Captain Douche-canoe is glaring at him. 

 

“Hey ya, babe. I never got the chance to give you a kiss after rescuing you before.” Peter grinned at Tony. 

 

“I rescued you!” Tony scoffed. 

 

“Well, a kiss is deserved either way!” Peter grinned. He rushed past Steve, took Tony’s face in his gloved hands and laid on the best kiss he could. He used all of his tricks he’d picked up on his travels. And to his surprise the other man reciprocated the kiss. And melted into Peter. 

 

A grunt had them separating. 

 

“Reputation.” Steve said again. 

 

“My reputation has always been fucked, that’s why people like me.” Tony winked at Peter. 

 

“Come on Stardust; let’s go dance. That horrid music got changed!” 

 

He pulled Tony away from Steve; told the bartender where he wanted his drink order to go and then dragged Tony to the unused dance floor. 

 

“ _ We were victims of the night!”  _ Peter started singing. The retro-80’s song was new but he kept up the beat and didn’t seem too embaraced to be dancing alone. Tony watching, covering the bottom half of his face but looking quite amused. 

 

“Oh come on! It’s fun!” he grabbed Tony’s hand again and spun him around in a ballroom dance move. Tony couldn’t quite help a laugh.  

 

“ _ Shut up and dance with me!”  _ Peter sang. The music took them over and they forgot all about the people watching them. Tony let himself join Peter in the fun. He liked the younger man quite a lot. He didn’t have a bone of animosity towards Tony at all. 

 

Later, a journalist would publish a picture of the scene. The Guardians had joined in the dancing, they were the only one’s on the dance floor. Everyone else just watching. A close up of their kiss before would also be plastered all over the inter-galactic news. A surprise to no-one at all. After all, Peter Quill had a reputation of his own. 

 

In the morning. Peter sang that song to him in a soft tone. Tony felt himself fall in love in that moment. The two of them in bed in Malibu; the sun shining bright. While the rest of the Guardian’s enjoyed his pool. 

 

Yes, this was a good start to something he needed; and Peter couldn’t agree more as he kissed Tony back into the mattress. 


End file.
